


morosexual

by jyongdae



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, mild size kink lmao whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyongdae/pseuds/jyongdae
Summary: you know that one tumblr post,“I’m attracted to dumbasses and dumbasses exclusively. A guy asked me what the Spanish word for tortilla was once and now I dream of kissing him under the moonlight”that’s peter





	morosexual

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in ten minutes waiting for a bus lmao
> 
> [tumblr post credit to discoursethot]
> 
> ALSO i’m not gonna police ur peter but uh this kid’s like 22-25 here okay he’s of legal age and then some, don’t be that guy

 

wade’s hands are on peter’s chest, pushing him, backing him up against brick wall. peter’s quick enough to lift his feet, stop them from catching on the grate of the fire escape, and wade’s already reaching up, pulling peter’s mask up and over his mouth, his own nuzzling deep into peter’s exposed neck.

“oh my god you smell so good.”

peter’s head falls back against the wall, his legs easily falling apart as wade shifts to place himself between them.

“hmn?”

wade slips a large hand around one of peter’s thighs, hitching it up to wrap around him, the other pulling his own mask up, just enough to mouth against peter’s skin.

“like- like _shee-uh butter_ or something-“

peter’s own hands are winding around wade’s shoulders, gripping tight as wade rolls against him, groaning.

“sh- what? no its- you’re saying it wrong”

he lifts his head enough to look down at wade, not even bothering to stifle his laugh. wade doesnt notice, just keeps sucking marks into peter’s neck, pressing closer, closer.

“mhmm, so good, you’re so good, baby-“

peter groans, rocking his hips against wade, breathing hard. wade’s body is so big, his legs stretching wide and open around wade’s thick thighs and then he’s pulling peter’s other leg up to wind around his waist and the weight of him pressing him into the wall is so good, especially as he licks his way into peter’s mouth, but he still can’t help himself-

“ _no_ , wade, its- its shea like _shay_ not like-“

wade pulls back just far enough to throw a hand over peter’s mouth.

“oh my god, shut the _fuck up_ , hermione-”


End file.
